


Ritual Dance

by eerian_sadow



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cooking, Food, Friendship, Gen, jack/doctor fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day's work, Jack makes dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual Dance

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 promptfest at wintercompanio on live journal.

"What are doing?" The Doctor followed his companion--friend? Undying thorn in his side? He wasn't even sure how to describe Jack anymore--into the kitchen of the TARDIS. "When did we get a kitchen?"

"I'm cooking dinner after a job well done." Jack grinned. "And you're going to sit down and enjoy it when I'm done."

"Okay." The Doctor still looked confused. "But a kitchen. Why?"

"Because some of us cook." The captain lifted a bright blue apron from a peg and slipped it over his head. "Didn't you ever wonder why Rose and I always had chips, with just the right dash of Pylean sea salt?"

"I... Not really, no. I just ate them."

"And this is why you didn't know you had a kitchen." Jack tied the apron with a flouroush and then pulled a skillet out of a cabinet above the sink. "White meat, red meat or seafood?"

"Seafood?" The Time Lord sat down at the small table near the doorway.

"Seafood it is!" The taller man set the skillet down and opened the refrigerator. "Hmm. Looks like all we have are those giant shrimp I picked up when we were in New Miami. What do you think?"

"Sounds fine. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Doctor, I could fry shrimp before I was tall enough to see the stovetop without a step stool." Jack removed several of the shrimp, each as big as his hand, and set them on the counter. Then he pulled out several vegatables and a lemon. "Rice?"

"Uh, sure." The Doctor watched with no small amount of awe as Jack moved around the kitchen as if it was his second home. He made everything look like some kind of ritual dance, even though he was just cutting vegatables and frying shrimp.

Once the meal was cooked, Jack arranged everything in a tidy display on a pair of plates. He carried two sets of silverware and two glasses of water to the table, then retrieved the plates and brought them over as well. He set the plates down with a smile. "Enjoy."

The Time Lord leaned forward and inhaled the aroma of the food. Then he returned the former time agent's smile. "Oh, I will."


End file.
